


[苍霸/霸苍无差]我想和你一起上武林之巅

by wanjian



Category: jx3, 无差 - Fandom, 苍霸, 霸苍 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian
Comments: 1





	[苍霸/霸苍无差]我想和你一起上武林之巅

在苍云第十八次，散排渡劫13段失败时，他情不自禁得，第一百零八次想去骗一个霸刀队友。

在霸刀第二十八次，又跌回去12段分时，他毫不犹豫得，第二百零八次打开招募试图打组排。

然后他两同时点进了一个奶毒的招募。半个钟后，携手上了2300。

苍云想的是：这个霸刀，有点说法。

霸刀想的是：这个苍云，还行。

奶毒想的是：这两，真的不认识吗，怎么有种若有若无的，旁人不可踏足的气场？

问题来了，苍云他不会骗人。

问题又来了，霸刀他不会主动。

幸好奶毒牛逼，加了他们两个好友。

奶毒：给就给点吧，能上分就行。

后来吧。

奶毒约霸刀33，霸刀一进组，“怎么是个天策？”

奶毒约苍云33，苍云一进组，“你还会藏剑？”

奶毒：……

后来奶毒要么不约，要么两个一起约。

终于有一天，奶毒把他两组一起，刚要排队，突然来了个电话，急事，得鸽，让他两另外喊奶33。

互相连好友都没加的两个人，在奶毒的YY里，沉默得令人尴尬。

……

“招募发了吗？”

“发了，没人。”

……

“奶真难喊。”

“是啊。”

……

“插会旗？”

“好。”

苍云被霸刀按着打磨干净了扬州的地板。

YY里还是没人讲话，但苍云敲键盘的声音愈来愈大了。那个赛季流影并不流行，霸刀打苍云的常规思路还是醉斩。偏偏霸刀洗了套流影，秀得他怀疑人生。

两人很有默契得，同时发出一个气音。

苍云：(啧嘴)

霸刀：(笑)

苍云：你刚刚是不是笑了？

霸刀：没有啊。

苍云：你刚刚绝对笑了！哪里好笑了？？？

霸刀：不是，你听错了！

苍云：我才不可能——

霸刀：有奶了有奶了！组我！

苍霸秀对上策藏毒。

YY 频道。

奶秀：我日！对面我认识，这把不能输！

苍云：这个藏剑抓点很厉害。

霸刀：这个天策走位很风骚。

苍云/霸刀：不过还是我比较厉害/但我比他厉害一点。

奶秀：……这两，也好给啊。

地图频道。

藏剑：秀秀不要我们了嘛QAQ

天策：秀秀不要抛弃我们鸭QAQ 

奶秀：滚犊子！

苍云：天策一刀！墙！

霸刀：刚刚保你才放了个墙！你当我大墙没CD啊！

苍云：诶！对面探到了。

霸刀：啾啾啾啾啾啾啾！大刀被抓！

奶秀：摊摊摊摊摊奶不上！

苍云：决了。

苍云：我交盾壁，出来女娲没了转奶。

霸刀：我知道。你拿buff就行。

奶秀：gkd我两生出了！

奶秀躺下的下一秒，对面奶毒也躺下了。

天策：听说你苍云玩得不错？

藏剑：据说你霸刀很有灵性？

天策/藏剑：单挑吧。

然后天策挂三层流血就上马跑，时不时回头踩一脚刷下流血继续跑，把苍云溜死了。

接着藏剑看见墙就扶摇起，看见散就玉泉走，要么虎跑要么顶泉开云过来拍松舍，霸刀换血压根换不过。

躺着出来的苍霸秀被一片低气压笼罩。

苍云：秀秀，你是怎么忍到现在还没杀了那个天策。

霸刀：那个藏剑别特么是狗吧？

奶秀：不能气，你们越气他两越高兴。

苍云：你明晚有空不？

奶秀：啊？

霸刀：有，练练？

苍云：嗯，下次我不给他打成红烧狗肉——

霸刀：再排到就加点个黄焖鸡——

奶秀：……

于是他两成了固定队友。

苍云真得这么幻想过，可是天不遂人愿。他们都不是说相声的类型，温吞得报技能，也就打斩杀和自己丝血时语气比较有波动。

奶毒又三次忙半a，其他招募来的奶一进来习惯不了这种低气压，兢兢战战，手法好的都给紧张成梦游，连跪几把赶紧开溜。

一来二去，不了了之。

再偶遇到，霸刀的后台已经上了2500，还有了固定剑纯队友。苍云甚至没敢直接看着他点开名剑队，跟见不得人一样右键剑心插件来查战绩。当然不能直接看啊，万一他当场看回来——隔着两百分，15%的胜率，多尴尬。

翻推栏，看他散排垃圾配置也赢了对面的惊丐气花三毒。他想，不愧是我看上的……可惜和我没关系。后来推栏能查访问记录，他就不敢搜霸刀了。

苍云还是没骗到霸刀。

其实他也没认真骗。

他自己练了手霸刀。

三个月，苍云号还在2300当守门员，霸刀号反而打到渡劫2400。

他只觉得苍云和整个体系背道而行。他玩霸刀时，冰心繁音可以擒龙，气纯八卦可以放墙。可他玩苍云，他只有一个5分钟的决斗。

他保不了人，没有控制，腿短，差爆发。这也算了，还不抗压，剑纯随便配个外功能按着他打爆格挡变成木桩。没有盾墙的苍云除了2分钟一个的盾壁，没有任何减伤，随便杀。对，那个赛季连隐刀都没有。

他很有自知之明，真的。能赢大部分功劳在队友。他没有办法。真的没有办法。

说起来也挺神奇的，因为练霸刀拜了个师父。那会他的霸刀还是呆傻逛街的水平，他师父带他竞技场，双霸刀，打到头皮发麻。

他师父受不了，逼他换苍云。

苍云：？

苍云：卧槽！早知道这样就能骗到霸刀jjc，我之前都是为了什么！

苍云难得话多，笑着在YY里和师父互相数落。

“天策一刀能不能转？”

“奶毒也一刀”

“干！我单杀！”

“我这个也死了我比较快。”

“？MVP不会骗人”

“？你看看你的伤害，再看看我的”

“但MVP是我。”

……

师父自己的号是打排名的，跟苍云打鱼塘局直接用苍云的霸刀号。连胜好几把，估摸着这把进去得被三橙武安排——比橙武还有震慑力，对面是霸刀2500的剑霸秀。

两个霸刀的水平不分伯仲。

可剑霸打苍霸，你们能理解吗。霸刀不可能放苍云抗剑霸自己去打奶。苍云被剑霸压制，就算肖想对面奶秀，那也是一个蝶就断减疗的事。分压dps也不行，双减疗打不上，对面血线稳得一批。集火一个dps也不好打，奶秀平摊给好，剑纯自己蛋壳转凭虚小轻功，不掉血，霸刀上将隔墙散流霞，也不掉血。

他们的苍霸打得很凶，给到对面很大的压力，连奶毒都在一边疯狂奶血一边递迷心帮打断。

可那又如何。

5分钟后，场面直接从胶着进入到慢性自杀的状态。

苍云看着自己一点一点的，被磨死了。

他真的很累。

很累。

太累了。

成年人的崩溃是悄无声息的。苍云还是那个态度跟师父拌嘴。等到散伙了，怅然若失得，坚决得，把苍云号删了。

这不是什么冲动，从很早以前开始，这个想法就冒出来了。他真的不知道自己有什么贡献。如果是图他有减疗，鲸鱼全程不断还能打一手追命，如果是图他决斗buff，天策大雷霸刀疏狂丐帮喝酒，哪个不比他覆盖时间长。

混子最大的贡献就是不打jjc。

苍云觉得霸刀挺好玩的，他要专心玩霸刀了。

我也想与你并肩同行，可我知道，能让你重回武林之巅的配置，不会是苍霸，能与你携手作战的人，不能是我。

苍云是个实诚人，他知道苍云最好的队友是霸刀，但霸刀最优配置根本排不到苍云。所以，即使他一直想骗个霸刀，也克制住了自己，没有耽误任何一个霸刀。


End file.
